


From Above

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [69]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Love, POV Ruby, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s aching, the core of her already wet and throbbing, but she can’t help but stop, cock her head, and <i>look</i> for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Above

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - table.

Ruby plants her hands on either side of Belle’s head, her palms damp and trembling on the wooden surface of the table.  She’s aching, the core of her already wet and throbbing, but she can’t help but stop, cock her head, and _look_ for a moment.

Belle’s skirt is pushed up around her waist and she’s wet beneath her pale purple underwear; Ruby itches to strip her of the lace and cotton but waits.  Her soft blue sweater is unbuttoned and splayed on the table, stretched over the fine bones of her shoulders and elbows, and her chest rises and falls rapidly under her thin tank top.  Her hair is a mess, her face flushed, her eyes hooded as they look up at Ruby. 

Belle smiles shyly.  “What?  Why did you stop?”

Ruby can’t wait any longer.  She leans down and kisses Belle, firm and loving, letting the taste of Belle wash over her.  She never wants to release Belle from her arms, never wants anyone else to see her like this.  “You’re cute,” she says against Belle’s lips, because she doesn’t know how to say what she means.

Belle laughs and wraps her arms around Ruby.  “You’re cute, too.”  She folds her legs around Ruby’s waist. 

After that, Ruby doesn’t worry about words anymore.


End file.
